choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Banana, Collard Greens, Grits
| season = 1 | number = 4 | image = BCGQG_Chefs.png | airdate = February 03, 2009 | winner = Einat Admony | previous = | next = }} Wrapped in bacon, wrapped in basil, fried and brûléed, bananas take center stage in the Appetizer Round. But when one chef’s creation falls apart, is there a sure fire banana backup plan? And you know things are bound to get interesting when the chefs are thrown some Southern curveballs: collard greens in the entrée and grits for dessert. To avoid being “Chopped,” these competitors must keep a few simple cooking truths in mind: Know when you are in over your head. Don’t get consumed by pride, and always, always taste your food before it’s served. Contestants *Luis Gonzales, Executive Chef, Knickerbocker Bar & Grill, New York, NY *Einat Admony, Chef and Owner, Taïm, New York, NY *Kyle Shadix, Chef/Dietician/Culinary Consultant, New York, NY *Sean Chudoba, Executive Chef, Ayza Wine Bar, New York, NY Judges *Scott Conant *Amanda Freitag *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Ground Beef, Wonton Wrappers, Cream of Mushroom Soup, Bananas Luis's appetizer was Beef Ragu with Toasted Bananas and Crispy Wonton Salad. The judges enjoy the components of the dish, but find them to be missing a tie-in. Einat did Spicy Beef Wontons and Bacon-Wrapped Banana. The judges love her banana and wontons. Her mushroom sauce is unsuccessful, which doesn't measure up to the rest of her dish. Kyle made Mushroom Soup with Meatballs and Banana Basil Dumpling Soup.The creativity is high. The meatballs are delicious The soups are quite bland and don't have connection with each other. Sean's appetizer was Creamy Mushroom Thyme Ravioli. He did not include the bananas after his attempted brûlée failed. The judges absolutely love his ravioli, but Scott points out that Sean still had a chance to incorporate the bananas and failed. After careful discussion, the judges decide Chef Sean is disqualified for not including the banana. Entrée Ingredients: Scallops, Collard Greens, Anchovies, Sour Cream Einat made Collard Green Wrapped Scallops with Yogurt Sauce. The judges like the consistency of Einat's style and the cooking of the scallops in the dish. The collard greens are very chewy, and the scallops were not cleaned properly. Kyle's entrée was Panko Encrusted Scallop in Citrus Cream Sauce. Kyle's presentation is stunning, and he is the only chef to clean his scallops in the round. His portion is too small and the collards are raw. The judges aren't fans of his cream sauce. Luis prepared Scallops with Roasted Tomatoes and Sour Cream. Luis deals with the collard greens the best, and the judges like his scallops, although he forgot to clean them. He has too many ingredients on his plate, and the tomatoes taste like soap. The judges decide to chop Chef Kyle for muddled flavors and lack of execution. Dessert Ingredients: Quick Grits, Black Plums, Almond Butter, Maple Syrup, Walnuts Einat's dessert was Ricotta and Walnut Quick Grits Fritters. The fritters are delicious and are cooked perfectly although they are a bit oily and heavy. Luis made Almond and Black Plum Meltdown Cake. The judges like his presentation. Unfortunately for Luis, he mistook sugar for salt, which overwhelms his dessert. Ultimately, the judges chop Chef Luis for his grievous mistake in his dessert, making Einat the Chopped Champion. Gallery BCGQG Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Sean, Kyle, Einat, and Luis Luis's Ragu.png|Luis's Appetizer Einat's Spicy Wontons and Banana.png|Einat's Appetizer Kyle's Soups.png|Kyle's Appetizer Sean's Mushroom Ravioli.png|Sean's Appetizer Einat's Collard Scallops.png|Einat's Entrée Kyle's Scallop in Sauce.png|Kyle's Entrée Luis's Scallops.png|Luis's Entrée Einat's Fritters.png|Einat's Dessert Luis's Salty Meltdown Cake.png|Luis's Dessert Notes *Einat later returned for Chopped Champions. *This episode marks the first time where a contestant did not use a mystery ingredient in their dish. *This is the first appearance of judges Scott Conant, Amanda Freitag, and Geoffrey Zakarian. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Ground Beef Category:Collard Greens Category:Wonton Wrappers Category:Scallops Category:Black Plums Category:Bananas Category:Almond Butter Category:Quick Cook Grits Category:Anchovies Category:Plums Category:Cream of Mushroom Soup Category:Maple Syrup Category:Walnuts Category:Sour Cream